the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent "Madder Hatter" Hughes
"Do you have time to hear a story from this most humble of magicians?" Brent may seem like a cold and distant individual, as he does his best to keep this facade up around those he is not familiar with. However, he actually does care for others. He loves to entertain, working as a magician on the side when he's not doing his scientific work. Tricks involving sleight of hand or cards are some of his favorites. Brent usually can be seen in a black and pink suit with a tailcoat and tall top hat and a gold cane with a clear crystal on top. He has tattoos of a pink spade and a black diamond on his cheeks. Brent is roughly 5'6 with pale white skin and tortured brown eyes. He has short cut auburn hair and a wicked smile that could almost be attributed to that of a serial killer. Biography Brent was orphaned and taken in by a doctor in the slums of London in the late 1860s. He was raised as the doctor's apprentice, learning the tricks of the trade and becoming somewhat skilled with medicines. However, as he grew up, Brent quickly realized this was not what he wanted to do with his life. Thus, whenever he got free time, he would escape from the doctor's office in an attempt to find something else that he would rather spend his time doing. One day, while traveling through the streets of London, Brent encountered a group of four people tending to plants and brewing tea. As it turned out, all four had the prefix "mad" in their names, so they jokingly called themselves "The Mad Hatters" in reference to the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. After Brent showed an interest in botany, they quickly adopted him into their group, earning him the nickname, "Madder Hatter". From there on out, Brent spent much of his time with The Mad Hatters experimenting with botany and creating new teas whenever he could. It was here that Dr. Henry Jekyll encountered Brent. After an experiment gone wrong that resulted in all the citizens within a block of the fume explosion being rendered unconscious for several hours, Brent was taken into custody. Dr. Jekyll, who happened to be at the jail the day Brent was brought in, saw that the man had an interest in science with no malice behind his actions and invited him to join the society to pursue his botanical and tea-loving pursuits. Story Appearances Care for a Cup of Tea? Others will be filled in at a later date. Trivia * Brent is a sucker for puns and if he sees the opportunity he will make one unless asked to stop. * Brent has a pet weasel named Bennett. ** He often uses Bennett for the classic "pulling an animal out of a hat" trick and for his favorite pickup line, "For my next trick I'll pull an animal....out of my pants." * The names of the other four members of "The Mad Hatters" are Madeline, Maddox, Maddie, and Madden. Unlike Brent, none of their names are nicknames. * Brent is not particularly picky about tea, though he prefers black teas above anything else. His favorite tea is Earl Gray. * Brent's preference in alcohol is ale. Pictures madder_by_nioitakonoki_dasjb9x_by_writerraven-dbs2ggy.jpg|Drawn by Nioitakonoki Madderwiththehatter by penpeaches dbddomz by writerraven-dbs2ggm.png|Drawn by Penpeaches madderwithoutthehatter_by_penpeaches_dbddoms_by_writerraven-dbs2ggv.png|Drawn by Penpeaches Madderandshaylavadance.png|Drawn by Lady-Kyndle madder goofy.png|Drawn by Nioitakonoki sketched madder.png|Sketched by Nioitakonoki Category:Characters